Not sure yet
by TML
Summary: Eckhart has a plan to send the mutant X team to another Dimention But things don't turn out like he want's them to.
1. Chapter one

Disclaimer: We don't own any of the characters except the ones we created which aren't many but one. I think.not sure yet.  
  
Ch.1 The meeting  
  
It was a Saturday night and the team had decided to go to dinner when Adam interrupted their meal.  
  
Adam: Hey u guys I'm sorry to interrupt but I just encrypted a letter from Genomex computer and a capture is going down an hour from now.  
  
Brennan: It's ok Adam, we were almost done any ways.  
  
Jesse: What's the address Adam?  
  
Adam: 9114 Circle Dr.  
  
Emma: That's not to far.  
  
Brennan: Ok Adam will check it out.  
  
* Later at 9114 Circle Dr. *  
  
Shalimar: Adam is you sure this is the right place?  
  
Adam: I'm positive Shalimar.  
  
Shalimar: Ok Adam, wait I hear something.  
  
Adam: Go check it out I'll talk to u guys later and be careful.  
  
Jesse: Don't worry Adam we will.  
  
Emma: Where is the noise coming from Shal?  
  
Shalimar: That way. She points to an alley they all went to the alley. Then they saw Eckhart and about 20 GS Agents and the new mutant but he didn't look like he was in any trouble.  
  
Brennan: Adam it's a set up!  
  
Adam: Get out of there now!  
  
Eckhart: Now Brennan's hand had energy in it and as soon as the new mutant released a dark light from her hand Brennan released the energy and hit the dark light.  
  
Everyone woke up the next day. Not knowing what had happened  
  
  
  
Emma: What the?  
  
Jesse: Where the hell are we?  
  
Brennan: Where's Shalimar?  
  
They all looked around.  
  
Emma: We better find her. I don't like the feeling I'm getting from this place.  
  
* A few miles from Brennan, Jesse, and Emma *  
  
Eckhart: What happened?  
  
New Mutant: I don't know sir.  
  
Eckhart: What do you mean you don't know?  
  
New Mutant: This wasn't supposed to happen sir. Only the Mutant-X team was supposed to be in this dimension. Eckhart looks around.  
  
Eckhart: Where are they?  
  
New Mutant: Don't know sir.  
  
Eckhart: I don't like failure Mr. Anderson.  
  
New Mutant: We'll get them sir.  
  
Eckhart: You'd better.  
  
* * *  
  
Roxton, Challenger, and Marguerite were hunting when they saw a female lying by the trees. They all walked up to her.  
  
Marguerite: Is she alive?  
  
Challenger: I don't know.  
  
Challenger kneels next to her and checks her pulse  
  
Challenger: Her pulse is weak. We better get her to the tree house.  
  
Roxton: She doesn't look like she's from around here.  
  
Marguerite: Tell me about it.  
  
Challenger then picks her up.  
  
Challenger: Lets go.  
  
Roxton: You sure it's a good idea?  
  
Challenger: We can't just leave her here for the raptors to find.  
  
Marguerite: Can we go now?  
  
Challenger: Yea lets go.  
  
Marguerite: I hope the two lovebirds are up.  
  
Roxton laughs.  
  
* * *  
  
Brennan: SHALIMAR.  
  
All: SHALIMAR.  
  
Emma: Maybe we should walk around to see if we find anything.  
  
Jesse: Can't you do that link thing you do?  
  
Emma: I'll try.  
  
She closes her eyes for a few seconds and opens them.  
  
Emma: Sorry you guys.she's not conscious.  
  
Brennan: She's ok right?  
  
Emma: I don't know.  
  
Brennan: I'm gonna kill Eckhart.  
  
  
  
Jesse: Do you think our COM links will work here?  
  
Brennan: Good idea. I forgot about them.  
  
He moves his hand near his mouth and starts to talk in to his ring.  
  
Brennan: Shalimar are you there? Please answer me.  
  
Emma senses worry and sadness from Brennan and so she placed her hand on his shoulder  
  
Emma: Don't worry we'll find her.  
  
Brennan just gives her a small smile.  
  
* * *  
  
Marguerite: Are you two up yet?  
  
Just then Malone and Veronica come out of the room.  
  
Malone: What's going on?  
  
He looked over to the girl in Challengers arms.  
  
Roxton: We found her in the woods.  
  
  
  
Veronica: Is she ok?  
  
Just as Challenger was setting the girl on the couch and answering Veronica's question a voice came from the girls ring Shalimar are u there? Please answer me.  
  
Marguerite: At least we know her name.  
  
Challenger: I have no idea what just happened but we need to get her cleaned up. Veronica can you get some bandages and Malone goes and boil's some water and some disinfectant  
  
Roxton: What about Marguerite and I.  
  
Challenger: See if you can find the person who was trying to contact her.  
  
Marguerite: See you in a few. I guess.  
  
Roxton and Marguerite leave just as Malone enters with the supplies Challenger had asked for.  
  
Veronica: What do you think happened to her?  
  
Challenger: I haven't a slightest clue.  
  
Malone: here  
  
  
  
He hands over the supplies to Challenger. Challenger puts the disinfectant on a rag and puts it on the cut that was on the Bolds forehead. As soon as the rag touched her cut she gasped and moves her head.  
  
Challenger: Hey it's ok  
  
He looks over to Malone.  
  
Challenger: Hold her head.  
  
  
  
Malone did what he was told and Challenger finished cleaning the blonde's Cuts and wounds. Veronica covered her with a blanket  
  
  
  
Malone: Is she going to be ok?  
  
Challenger: I don't know we will have to wait and see. I'm going to go get cleaned up. Keep an eye on here.  
  
Veronica: we will  
  
  
  
She heads over to the couch with Malone behind her.  
  
* * *  
  
Marguerite: This isn't getting us anywhere Roxton  
  
Roxton: I know, maybe we should head back  
  
  
  
Just then they hear a twig snap, they both held their rifles waiting for the intruder.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Go easy on the reviews please. Well anyway just Reviewing would be great too. Tell me what you think so I know if I should finish it or not. I know this is really short I cant think right now its is really late so please forgive. 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: sorry it's been so long people.. I haven't been feelin up to writing and all that Shite  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Challenger walks back into the room and over to the girl lying on the couch.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What's up Challenger?" Malone asks from where he was writing in his journal.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Oh I just wanted to take another at her ring." He answers as he reaches for the ring and pulls it off. "that's odd"  
  
  
  
  
  
"What is" Veronica said in a sleepy voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
"All the inscriptions on it disappeared when I removed the ring form her finger."  
  
  
  
  
  
Both Malone and Veronica got up from the couch and went over to the other couch where the girl was  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"those weapons wont help you so I suggest you put them down" they both stared at the white haired man and the girl standing next to him with a dark circular thing in her hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
Roxton fires at the man but one of the men did something and the bullet came and hit him in the shoulder. He yelped in pain.  
  
  
  
  
  
He and Marguerite lowered their guns slowly.  
  
  
  
"That's better," the man says, just as a few of the men were going for them they were struck by electricity.  
  
  
  
  
  
" I don't think so Eckhart." Brennan came from behind one of the trees followed by Jesse and Emma.  
  
The three started to fight the few GSA agents that attacked as the others fled with their leader. Emma made 3of the guards think they were blind while Jesse knocked them out and Brennan took care of the other two.  
  
  
  
"Great now we will never find Shal" Brennan said angrily  
  
  
  
"Are you guys ok?" Emma asked the two strangers.  
  
  
  
"Yeah thanks." Roxton answered. " How did you do that"  
  
  
  
They stared at the female brunette for a minute.  
  
  
  
"WE are looking for our friend she is a blond about 5'7 have you seen her" Jesse said changing the subject/  
  
  
  
"She's with our friends at the tree house"  
  
  
  
" Tree house?" Emma asked a bit confused on why would someone live in a tree house...  
  
  
  
But before they could say something Brennan interrupted " is she ok?"  
  
  
  
"We don't know but we'll take you to her." The male replied  
  
  
  
"My name is John Roxton you can call me Roxton"  
  
  
  
"I'm Marguerite Krux  
  
  
  
"I'm Brennan, that's Emma and Jesse"  
  
  
  
They then start walking towards the direction to where the tree house was.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Shalimar had gotten up but her eyes were still closed... My head!!! this place doesn't feel like home. Oh My God, I'm probably in one of Eckhart's labs. Oh God.  
  
  
  
"I wonder when Roxton and Marguerite will get back." Veronica asked "it's almost lunch time" Just then Shalimar jump off the couch and grabbed the girl and wondered why she didn't struggle.  
  
  
  
"where am I?" she let her eyes glow....  
  
  
  
" you should rest you hit your head we found you and brought you here?"  
  
  
  
"where is here?" she asked starting to feel dizzy again.  
  
  
  
" you should get some rest we will explain everything when you have gotten some rest."  
  
  
  
Just then she heard a sound and turned her head to what looked like an elevator.  
  
  
  
" you really need to rest "the younger of the two men said  
  
  
  
When he was done talking the elevator began to come up and in it were Roxton and Marguerite and the three mutant x members. Brennan rushed over to Shalimar.  
  
  
  
"SHAL...Hey you ok...its ok they're ok" He hugs her and stares at the other three people in the tree house...  
  
  
  
Roxton moves up to Challenger "this is Brennan and that is Emma and Jesse." He smiles at them and so do the other man and the blonde woman. They smile in return.. Brennan then feels Shalimar loosening her grip on him so he helps her on the couch.  
  
  
  
"I'm challenger and this is Veronica Clayton and Ned Malone" After everyone was seated. Malone started to talk  
  
  
  
  
  
"You guys are not from around here are you?"  
  
  
  
"it depends on where here is exactly" Emma told him  
  
  
  
"the Plateau" the Blonde known as Veronica answered  
  
  
  
"how do we leave this place exactly" Brennan asked staring at a half awake Shalimar. "hey why don't you lay down" he whispered in her ear. and she did and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
"We've been here a while and still have not figured a way out" Marguerite said.  
  
  
  
"are you saying we might have to stay here forever" Emma Asked , but before anyone could talk Jesse started talking into his ring "Adam .Adam are you there...." no answer  
  
  
  
" how is it you cant talk through the rings." Challenger asked amazed at the technology.  
  
  
  
"they are connected to our DNA, they're called Comm links" Emma told him..  
  
  
  
"ok who is Adam and how did you do that thing with your hands earlier?"  
  
the three new mutants looked at each other..."um well we uh um are new mutants. I'm an elemental and I can create electricity."  
  
  
  
"I'm a psionic, I can feel peoples emotions and alter their emotion to make them think or do what I want " when Emma said that, the new people they had met all stared at her.." oh no don't worry I wouldn't use it on you guys."  
  
  
  
"I'm a Molecular and I can change my body mass to tangible and intangible"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know this sounds crazy but.." Veronica stopped Brennan from finishing his sentence  
  
  
  
"What is she then?" she said pointing to Shalimar  
  
  
  
"Shalimar is a feral she has feline DNA" Brennan looked at them.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't worry we have seen it all here." Malone reassured them.  
  
  
  
  
  
"so who is Adam?"  
  
  
  
"Adam is the leader of our team and like a father to us" Jesse said  
  
  
  
"is he a new mutant to?"  
  
  
  
"no. He helps us rescue others like us from Eckhart the man Roxton and Marguerite ran into." Emma answered that one.  
  
  
  
"well we will help you try and find a way to contact Adam, but why don't you guys rest and we'll wake you up for dinner." Challenger suggested  
  
  
  
"There is an extra room over there" Veronica said pointing to the room in the corner of the tree house next to the bookshelf.  
  
  
  
"Why don't you guys take it" Brennan told Jesse and Emma  
  
  
  
"You sure?"  
  
  
  
"I'm Sure Jess."  
  
  
  
"she'll be ok. she just needs rest" Emma said just before turning and following Jesse into the room.  
  
  
  
Brennan puts his head back on the back of the couch and starts playing with Shalimar's hair and soon he to fells asleep..  
  
  
  
In the dining (whereever it is they eat) room. "how do you think they got here?" Marguerite asked..."I don't know but maybe we can help them leave her and maybe find a way for us to get out of her" Challenger told them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok.. review I know this chapter was short and got to no where but yea I don't what to say about it..But tell me what y'all think aiigh. 


	3. chapter 3

A/N: Veronica's parents are not dead but Ashlock is.  
  
  
  
In the lab Adam had almost lost his insanity." Where the hell could they be" he yelled to no one in particular and went back to one of the computers and tried to track there comm links once again but all he got was a gray screen. "Damn it" he slammed his fist on the table. He prayed that they were alright as he started to look through the Genomax database.After having searched the Genomax database from top to bottom He started to search yet again. maybe he had missed something.  
  
***  
  
"Good you guys are up? Sleep well?" Roxton asked walking in to the living room to wake them up. "Just fine" Brennan answered with a smile. "Speak for yourself, you try sleeping with this " She replies in a sarcastic tone pointing to her head wound.  
  
"Do you want me to kiss it and make it better" Brennan teased her "funny Brennan" she replied giving him a punch on the arm teasingly.. Brennan noticed that this punch was not like the other time she had punched him teasingly of course, but he let the thought drift to the back of his mind.  
  
  
  
When they walked into the kitchen they saw that Emma and Jesse were already there. "Hey Shal how you feeling?" Jesse asked after having chewed the fruit in his mouth. " like I got hit by a truck." They sat and started eating.  
  
"I have an idea of how you can reach Adam but not how to get back" he paused and saw that they had stopped eating and were listening. " since this is a different plane your ring probably needs more power then usual." " that makes sense" Brennan said after a moment.  
  
"We'll try it first thing tomorrow morning. I don't think we can do anything in this weather." Challenger told them as they all looked at the heavy rain outside.  
  
  
  
Later that same night the group of nine sat and talked about everything and nothing.  
  
***  
  
The next morning the new mutants were up at six AM except for Shalimar. "you guys I'm worried about Shal I don't think she is getting better." A concerned Emma stated as she glanced over to her friend.  
  
" Yeah I know I just hope we can find a way back so Adam can fix whatever's wrong with her.  
  
"me to" said Jesse.  
  
They all turned around when they herd someone walking up the stairs.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Adam having had no luck on where his team might be, decided to go to where he had sent them. 9114 Circle Dr. He walked up and down the street, but found nothing. When he stopped to look around he saw a boy at about the age of 14 looking at him. He smiled at the young boy and in return the boy walked up to him.  
  
" What's Wrong?" he asked  
  
"I'm looking for my friends, you haven't seen them by any chance have you" he asked hoping the kid had seen them.  
  
"No" he replied then after a moment pause he said, " well if I tell you, what are you going to give me in return."  
  
He pulls a 50-dollar bill out of his pocket not in the mood to argue with the young boy  
  
" Um.ok. I got in a fight with my dad and so I sneaked out and then I saw them I saw two groups of people, one had four and the other had about 15 to 20" the boy paused and stared at the older man in front of him.  
  
"the four. Do you know where they are?"  
  
" no.they disappeared"  
  
"What do you mean disappeared? What happened before they disappeared?"  
  
"You are not going to believe me"  
  
"Try me"  
  
" One of the men had a dark ball of something in his hand and he through it at the four people and one of the guys through some electricity thing at the dark ball and then they all disappeared."  
  
"it's not as weird as you think. did you see anything else?" he asked " no not really." Adam smiled at him "thank you very much"  
  
" No problem" Adam thanked him again and started to walk back to his Honda Civic.  
  
When Adam was turning to leave the boy called after him " I don't know if this will help but one of your team members and one guy from the other guys took longer to disappear then the others.  
  
"Thanks again."  
  
  
  
At Sanctuary Adam sat down on his computer and went into the Genomax database to find the new mutant the boy talked about.  
  
He found the new mutant after two hours of research.he read aloud "Calvin Anderson. An elemental that can kill with one of his dark energy balls and to send people to a different plane."  
  
He was startled when he herd a sound from his ring.  
  
" Adam! Adam! Can you hear me?" He heard Brennan over his comm link.  
  
***  
  
" ok here is what we are going to do we hook these wires to one of your rings so that the wheel will spin and give it energy. This might hurt a little so who's ring should we use"  
  
"we'll use mine" Brennan offered before any of his team mates could say anything  
  
"ok" Challenger said. The rest stared as the scientist hooked the wires to the ring  
  
  
  
When he was done he gave the ring back to Brennan. who put it on. Roxton then spun the wheel they all waited while the electricity from the wheel went into the ring. but nothing happened.  
  
"I cant understand why it is not working" The scientist said a little discouraged.after a moment of silance the professor spoke "there must not be enough power to charge the ring. It's the only thing I can think of."  
  
"why don't you just use your power Brennan?" a very tired Shalimar suggested.  
  
He smiled at her " why didn't I think of that?"  
  
"Cause some of us, I am not going to mention any names 'Brennan'" he half coughed it and half said " are not as smart as others" "Shut up Jess" the girls laughed quietly, they never got sick of the little sarcastic humor the two had almost everyday.  
  
Brennan started a little energy ball in his left hand and shot it at his ring. "Adam! Adam! Can you hear me?"  
  
"Brennan?"  
  
" Yea Adam it's me, Adam they set us up"  
  
" I know Brennan, are you all ok?"  
  
"Yea we're all fine, but something is wrong with Shal." He said trying to keep the flow of energy into the ring  
  
"Well where are you?"  
  
" We are on the Plateau"  
  
"The plateau?"  
  
"Yea, ever herd of it?"  
  
"Yea I have. its not a safe place we have to get you guys out of there."  
  
"Its ok Adam we have made friends and they are letting us stay at their tree house" Brennan reassured him as he glanced at Jesse.  
  
"Tree house?"  
  
"Yea. Why?"  
  
  
  
"I had a friend that live in the plateau a few years back"  
  
Veronica froze and everyone looked at her.  
  
"What was his name?"  
  
"Thomas Clayton"  
  
"Brennan turned to Veronica."sound familiar to you?"  
  
She stands shocked and finally nods her head yes.  
  
" He's my father." She says near tears.  
  
Adam had herd her last statement "well he'll be happy to know you are alive. but first we have to get you all out of there."  
  
He starts again "ok I went to the address I had sent you to last night and a boy had seen it all. The new mutant that had thrown the dark energy ball is Calvin Anderson. He has the ability to kill someone with the dark ball of energy or if he choose to sends someone to another plane. He only way I can think of for you to get back is to join groups with Eckhart and have Calvin take you all to this plane."  
  
  
  
Shalimar jumped up that moment " Adam you can't be telling us to trust Eckhart. You know he will set us up again. Isn't there any other way?"  
  
"I'm sorry Shalimar but that is the only way I can think of. When Brennan shot energy at the ball of energy Calvin threw it caused both groups be sent to the plateau instead of just you guys."  
  
"Great" she sits back down next to Emma.  
  
"Why don't you guys go see if you can find Eckhart while I get a hold of Thomas."  
  
"Thanks Adam" "yea thank you so much Adam" Veronica replied from the floor where she had been sitting for the past 10min not trusting herself to stand.  
  
In a much more quit voice "Brennan I want you to keep a close eye on Shalimar until I can take a look at her."  
  
"I know Adam"  
  
The connection is then broken.  
  
A/N: so what do you all think.sorry again for the long long wait 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey all. Sorry about the whole Layton, Clayton thing.thanks for the reviews.  
"Its getting dark to go out so I suggest that we go back to the tree house and search first thing in the morning.  
  
"I'm with Roxton" replied Jesse  
  
"I don't think I have ever seen you this happy"  
  
"I know, I haven't either, I found my parents Ned"  
  
"Yeah and that means you can come back to London with me"  
  
"That's right" she smiled and leaned into him "love you"  
  
"I love you too"  
  
They continue standing they're silently staring at the stars.  
  
*Inside the tree house*  
  
"You know, I hate to say this but I am actually going to miss this place"  
  
"Why Marguerite I thought you would do anything to get away from this place" Roxton teased  
  
"I know I know, but I got use to it after a while, a long while"  
  
"I know what you mean but that doesn't , mean I don't want to go home"  
  
"you and me both" Brennan said  
  
The next day everyone had gotten up and was ready to find Eckhart. That is everyone but Shalimar  
  
"so you sure you guys don't mind staying" Brennan asked  
  
Emma and Marguerite nodded "we'll be fine go"  
* The forest/jungle* (which ever)  
  
"this would be so much faster if we had Shal's tracking"  
  
" Yeah no kidding" Brennan replied turning his head towards Jesse  
"Mr. Anderson have you fabricated a way to get us back"  
  
"not yet sir. I still can't figure out why we were brought here"  
  
"I don't care Mr. Anderson, find a way I don't like to be kept waiting"  
  
"yes sir"  
"Eckhart" yelled Brennan  
  
"we need to talk" Jesse called  
  
"maybe we should split up" Malone suggested  
  
"good idea, how about we have Brennan, Challenger, veronica and Ned Jesse and I"  
  
All nodded "so meet you here in say two hours" He said  
"hey Shal how you doing?"  
  
"my head hurts, where is everyone?"  
  
"they left to find Eckhart"  
  
"well why are we here, lets go" she got up and sat back down quickly " or we can sit here and wait"  
  
"you hungry" Marguerite asked  
  
"a bit" she stated.  
"I don't really think we'll find him. I mean this place isn't exactly a small place"  
  
"drop you weapons" a voice said from behind them  
  
"I spoke to soon" Brennan said turning around. "I would start using your tazers just yet"  
  
"Is that right Mr. Mulray?"  
  
"yeah, you need us to get back"  
  
"you figured a way back, what is it?" Anderson asked  
  
Brennan chuckled "Yeah right like I am going to tell you and have you get rid of us and leave. You know I just don't think so"  
  
"what do you suggest Mr. Mulray, we work together" Mason let out a sarcastic laugh.  
  
"that the same think I asked Adam and believe me I am not happy about the arrangement"  
  
"I don't like this sir"  
  
"I don't suppose you have a plan Mr. Calvin Anderson?" Brennan said with a mocking smile  
  
"alright" said Eckhart  
  
"Fallow us then" Challenger said. Veronica waited until they all walked in front of her then she followed as Brennan and Challenger led the way.  
  
When they had reached the place of the meeting they had found Jesse, Ned, and Roxton already there.  
  
" Do they know what's going on" Ned asked  
  
'they'll stab us in the back if they knew" Brennan and Jesse said in unison  
"Let's go back to the tree house" Veronica said  
  
They got to the tree house at around 4pm. Then walked into the sitting room  
  
"hey Em where's Shal"  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"Still the same"  
  
"Ms. Fox is still alive? Doesn't surprise me."  
  
"What are you talking about" Jesse asked  
  
"our feral died by morning first day" one of the agents answered  
  
Brennan expression darkened  
  
"can we get to the business at hand" Eckhart stated while scratching his neck  
  
" We do what we did in the first place but this time Calvin here well take us all back home"  
  
"and don't try to leave without us cause it wont work" Jesse told them  
  
" we'll leave at 7" Brennan said and left the room and walked towards the room Shalimar was in.  
  
"hey there sleeping beauty. How are you feeling Hun?  
  
"I've been better. Did you find the bastard?"  
  
"yes we did he's outside, we are out of here at 7 so why don't you get some rest"  
  
"But I." "Please Shal for me" he gave her an innocent look.  
  
"I hate it when you look at me like that" he kept staring at her "fine" she said giving up "but stay with me"  
  
"Baby you don't even have to ask me twice" he gave her a wide grin  
"Is it just me or are you missing a couple people" Roxton asked noticing the decrease of men from when they saw them the first time.  
  
"an agent looked at him" we ran into a freaking Raptor"  
  
Marguerite laughed  
  
"I don't see anything funny Ms..."  
  
"Krux" she told him "and here I thought we were afraid of you and your men at first and you cant even handle a raptor" she said Jesse chuckled at her statement but stopped when he saw Emma staring at him telling him its not funny. " sorry" he said  
  
Challenger decided to change the subject and started introductions. "my name is Goarge Challenger, this is John Roxton, Marguerite Krux, and Veronica Layton.  
  
Eckhart stared at Veronica and the turned his attention to Anderson who had started introducing everyone" I'm Calvin, this is Jake, this is William, Jill, Kyle, Kevin, Morris and Alexander and you already know Mr. Mason Eckhart" he stated taking a deep breath.  
  
Seven o'clock had come sooner then anyone expected  
  
"ok on the count of three" Brennan said  
  
"one..two..three." they both threw energy at the same time. Everyone woke up and found themselves on the street. It looked about 3 in the morning.  
  
"Hey Adam"  
  
"Yeah Jesse , have you found Mason?"  
  
"yeah Adam we found him, we need you to pick us up"  
  
"Great, I have traced your Comm link and will be there in ten minutes."  
  
By the time Adam had arrived The GSA had left.  
  
"Is everyone ok?" he asked as they all entered the Helix.  
  
Everyone nodded. "Brennan as soon as we land you know where to take her"  
  
"I know Adam"  
  
TEN MINUTES OR SO LATER  
"We're here" Jesse said from his Pilate seat.  
  
Brennan and Adam Rushed into the lab followed by Emma, Jesse and the others.  
  
"Emma I want you to stay here and help me with Shalimar, Brennan , Jesse make the guest comfortable"  
  
"Ok" Jesse said "You guys Hungry, thirsty, what can we get you?"  
  
"got a place we can sit? I don't know about you but my feet are killing me." Roxton said.  
  
"ok fallow me, Man it feels good to be back home" Jesse said as he led them to the siting room.  
  
They walked into a fully furnished room with a TV and everything.  
  
"This place is Nice" Marguerite said amazed at how bit the room it self was.  
  
"no kidding" Roxton Agreed  
  
"did you two just agree" Ned asked jokingly  
  
"Funny Ned"  
  
They all sat down and watched TV and talked until Adam walked in the room.  
  
"Is she going to be ok?" Brennan asked jumping out of his seat instantly  
  
"she's fine she's resting, her animal DNA structure started to break down when you guys were transferred to the plateau but she is recovering. Now I suggest you all get some rest. I have booked you all flights to London at around 7:30 tomorrow evening" he then turned to Veronica "your parents will be waiting for you there"  
  
"Thank you so much you don't know how happy you have made me" she said  
  
"its no problem. It's the least I can do" he turned to leave  
  
"Can I see her Adam" Brennan asked  
  
" After you get some rest Brennan," he said, as he left not giving him a chance to argue  
  
"Fine" Brennan said and left the Room  
  
Jesse showed the guests their bedrooms while Emma gave them PJ's to sleep in.  
  
Brennan woke up a few hours later and looked at his clock, it read 3:30AM. So he got up and snuk down to the lab. He grabbed a chair and sat down next to Shalimar.  
  
"What are you doing here Brennan"  
  
He Jumped "Sorry Shal didn't mean to wake you'  
  
"Its fine I was up"  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Better then I have in days"  
  
"Good I was a bit worried" she just stared at him  
  
"Ok I was worried a lot," he said  
"It was nice to meet you all, if you ever need anything," Adam said  
  
"Yeah thank you so much for everything" the other three members said.  
  
"It was our pleasure that you for bringing us back" Roxton replied  
  
"Have a good flight back to London" Jesse said as they were entering the gate.  
  
"Bye" they said waving  
  
" Ok today we all have off so what do you guys want to do?"  
  
"I want to go eat" Jesse stated  
  
"Is that all you think about" Emma Asked taking his hand  
  
"When I'm not thinking about you. YES' he said and smiled at her sweetly "come on please I'm starved"  
  
"You're always starved man." Brennan said giving him a light punch  
  
"Well there is a restaurant not to far from here" Adam said to them  
  
"GREAT" Jesse replied. Everyone rolled their eyes at him and started walking  
  
"WHAT?" He asked. "What are you rolling you eyes at. What did I say"  
A N/ so what did y'all think? Good/bad/ okay. Tell me please. 


End file.
